1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a frame for suspending a seat or seating device therefrom. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a free standing frame for suspending a seat or the like therefrom. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to a frame for above ground suspension of a chair or other seating device.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, there have been provided frames for above ground suspension of seating devices such as canvas-backed or similar cloth-like chairs. Such devices, by suspending a seat along a vertical axis, provide the same type of relaxation mode as a hammock but in a much more compact area.
These frames have been substantially C-shaped, one-piece members having a ground-engaging base. However, one piece frames create difficulties in packaging and shipping. Previous attempts to make multi-component frames have not met with great success because of stability issues and the like.
The present invention, as is detailed hereinafter, overcomes these deficiencies in the prior art by providing a multi-component frame for suspending a seating device therefrom which is easily packaged for shipping and, concurrently, enables stability in use.